What happened that night?
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: A single night of chaos effects the rest of the school year dramatically. And H/HR. This is more for older teens and adults as it has sexual humor as well. Please read and review, no flames. From the Author of "The Choice".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I haven't written a oneshot is quite some time. There's a high possibilty this may get a sequel. Not sure yet, but anyway I wanted to write my first Humor fanfic as normally my thing is drama and romance. Enjoy!**

Harry Potter opened his eyes in the Gryffindor common room, strangely he was on the floor, and even worse he blinked seeing not only was he naked but Hermione was asleep in his arms, also completely undressed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?!", yelled Ron from across the common room. His hair was messed up and he was in his pajamas.

Ginny who had also been passed out on the floor got up and saw Harry and Hermione. It was their sixth year and Harry and Ginny had been going on.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!", yelled Ginny angrily. "Ginny! It isn't what it looks like!", said Harry, Hermione opened her eyes and she squealed shocked and quickly got dressed in a flash.

"What happened?!", she cried. "Oh hell mate I didn't know you were that big", said Ron. "Accio robes!", yelled Harry quickly as he got dressed.

"Did we get drunk last night?", asked Ginny. Hermione suddenly swayed looking like she might throw up. Ron had a huge headache.

"It's weird I don't remember anything...", admitted Harry rubbing his head. "We got to find out what happened", said Ginny.

They all went to Dumbledore's Office. "We can't tell Professor Dumbledore, we'll get expelled!", cried Hermione.

"Yeah but the Pensieve is in his office!", said Harry. "Maybe we can sneak in without him knowing", said Ron.

They were about to enter the office when the door opened and Dumbledore appeared. "Good morning you four", he said.

They all didn't answer, they couldn't look any more guilty. Hermione looked like she committed a murder.

"Well I'll be on my way to breakfast", said Dumbledore brightly, he left. The four waited until he was gone and they went inside his office, which was oddly unlocked.

"Ok listen, we need to agree on one thing", said Harry. "Whatever we see in this, we all remain friends, ok?", said Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded while Ginny pursed her lips still disgusted with Harry but she nodded. Harry breathed deeply and put the memory in the pensieve and they all looked inside.

It was 8 at night, Ron and Harry had just won the Qudditch Cup, defeating Slythrein. All the students were cheering. Suddenly Slughorn walked in through the portrait. "Ah, Harry my boy! I saw you're match, very brilliant win!", said Slughorn.

He sat a whole tray of glasses and a bottle of Whiskey on the one table. "This calls for a drink", said Slughorn already drunk.

Harry was so happy about his win he didn't really care, he helped himself to a drink and so did Ron. "Bloody hell this is good", said Ron.

"How did we live off Butterbeer?", said Harry. They drank more and soon Ginny, Dean, Neville and Parvati joined in.

Hermione came downstairs, she saw the glass with a drink and thought it was pumpkin juice and drank it.

Lavender, who also was drinking a lot suddenly wrapped her arms around Ron kissing him. "You sly dog Ron!", said Harry, drunk.

"Whoohoo, go Ron!", said Neville. Ginny drank more. Dean then turned on the radio and wild music played.

"Oh yeah now this is a party!", said Ron. "Too bad Fred and George aren't here!", added Harry. "This calls for a game of Truth or dare!", said Seamus.

"All right Harry, truth or dare?", asked Seamus. "Truth", replied Harry taking another drink. "How's your relationship with Ginny?", asked Seamus.

"It couldn't get any worse! She follows me like a bleeding puppy! When the hell did I start liking her? She just kissed me and I was all over, god what I was thinking?! Was I possessed?", ranted Harry drunk.

"All right Hermione, truth or dare?", asked Seamus. "Dare", replied Hermione, now she was drunk too. "Set a book on fire!", said Seamus.

Hermione who was as drunk as the rest of them pointed her wand at a flying book. "Incendio!", she said and the flying book flew around the room in flames.

"Awesome! All right Ron, truth or dare?", asked Seamus drinking more. "Dare", replied Ron drinking and he had the goofiest grin.

"Dance like an idiot", said Seamus. Ron, drunk as can be got up dancing in the corniest way. Harry busted out laughing with Neville and Ginny.

Slughorn was laughing so hard he fell over and passed out. "One down!" chuckled Dean. "All right Harry, truth or dare?", asked Seamus swaying.

"Dare!", said Harry laughing. "Kiss the prettiest girl in this room", said Seamus. Harry suddenly kissed Hermione, who returned the kiss.

"Sly dog Harry!", said Ron. After they were all drunk as can be around the fire. "All right boys, what are your sizes?", demanded Lavender drunk.

"I think mine is 13 inches", replied Harry. Neville dropped his drink while Ginny starred at him wide eyed.

"Are you talking about your wand or your...?", asked Dean his eyes wide. "Oh! My wand sorry, I'm 8 inches", replied Harry drunk.

"I'm 9 inches", said Neville. "Damn Neville!", said Dean. "I'm 7", said Seamus. "Dean?", asked Lavender. "I'm about 8", replied Dean.

"Won Won?", asked Lavender. "I'm 6", replied Ron. "SHAME!", laughed Harry and Neville. "You're only 6 inches?! How can that give me pleasure!?", yelled Lavender.

"We're over!", said Lavender. "Oh go buy a sex toy", said Hermione laughing. "The shame Ron, oh the shame!", laughed Dean and Seamus.

"No wonder we didn't see his boner when he saw Fleur!", laughed Harry.

They drank even more, Ginny was making out with Neville. Ron was dancing again this time on the table. Dean, Seamus and Partvati watching while Lavender drank in the corner.

Hermione and Harry were making out on the couch. Ron danced and finally he tripped falling on Slughorn also passing out.

"Is it seriously the first time I noticed your breasts?", asked Harry drunk. "I think so", said Hermione also drunk.

"Hey check this out!", said Dean he pointed his wand at the table Ron had fallen off of. "Wingardirum Leviosa!", he yelled, the table floated and then smashed through the window and fell to the Hogwarts grounds outside.

"Oh hell yea!", said Neville. "Why didn't we do that before?!", laughed Seamus. Harry and Hermione by now were both undressed on the couch, under the blanket. They were kissing, Harry touching her chest.

By now, it was 2 in the morning. Slughorn, Ron, Neville and Ginny were all passed out.

Dean and Seamus were still partying to the music. By now they had turned it up full blast, Lavender was in the corner and appeared to be masturbating.

Parvati finally passed out on the floor. Harry kissed Hermione deeply, they were much deeper into it than Seamus and Dean noticed.

Suddenly, the portrait flew open and Snape stood there. "Hey it's Snape!", said Seamus cheerfully. "Oh hell, let's not shock him, that nose might fall off his face!", said Dean.

"WHAT is this ruckus?!", demanded Snape angrily.

Snape eyed the passed out Slughorn. "I'll be seeing you all in detention in the morning, 90 points from Gryffindor", he said. "Oh go play with your chemistry set!", said Harry. Snape suddenly pointed his wand at Harry and said "Levicorpus!".

Harry was hanging in midair, naked. "All of you to bed NOW!", snarled Snape, he stormed out. Harry fell to the floor still drunk.

It didn't take long after that for them to all pass out.

The memory ended. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny starred at each other. Ginny gave Harry a deadly glare while she looked at Hermione like she was a slut.

"You...you...scarlet woman!", she yelled. "And you Harry...you...bastard!", she yelled and stormed off. "Oh god...what if Snape tells mom!?", said Ron panicked then.

3 weeks after the detention, Ginny was still throwing daggers at Harry in class. "Tomorrow will be double Defense against the dark arts", said Snape.

All the students complained and moaned. "Silence! I am not any more happy than you are to look at all of you drunks!", yelled Snape.

They left the class, Ginny storming off. "Mom's gonna kill me...Snape hasn't told her yet but I know he will soon", said Ron

"I'm shocked we weren't expelled", said Hermione. "We would have been but its Slughorn who might get the sack", said Harry.

"It was Slughorn who got it started", defended Ron. Ron went outside. "Harry we need to talk", said Hermione.

"Yeah?", he asked. "We got a problem", said Hermione. "I...I think I'm pregnant", she said.

**Author's Note: Leave a review and tell me if u want a sequel or not. Thanks. No flames. **


	2. Aftermath

**Author's Note: You guys asked for it so here it is, chapter one of the sequel to "What happened last night?". **

Things couldn't have got my awkward in the Great Hall by dinner time. It had know blown out to the entire school what happened in the Gryffindor common room.

Ron was eating, trying to pretend like nothing happened. Neville had sunk so low in his seat you could barely see him.

Ginny was slamming her fork and goblet down, still very angry at Harry. Dean and Seamus also were like Ron.

As for Harry and Hermione, a rather unexpected turn of events. Not only had Hermione found out she was pregnant, Harry began ignoring her.

Harry felt horrible, guilt ripped at him every time he saw her face. But inside all he could think of was "She can't be pregnant! We're only 16, I don't know how to be a father! I have a bigger problem with Voldemort, this is no time to be parents".

He was only 16 and struggling with how to handle it. Hermione got the message he was ignoring her, she didn't talk to him and she looked more upset each day.

"Mate you can't keep ignoring her", said Ron finally. "Ron, pass me that pumpkin juice", said Harry changing the subject.

At the staff table, the awkwardness continued. Snape was beyond in a sour mood, he even made it visible to Dumbledore.

All of a sudden the Great hall doors opened and to everyone's shock, Slughorn walked in. "He wasn't sacked?", whispered a 4th year Huffelpuff.

"I thought for sure he was", muttered a 7th year Ravenclaw. Slughorn walked up to the staff table and sat down, being thrown daggers by Snape and Mcgonagall.

Dumbledore finally stood up. "Very best of evenings to you all", he started. "Now first, I'd like to post a new rule. From now on no alcohol will be allowed even on the school grounds", said Dumbledore.

Slythreins snickered at the Gryffindor table. "Drunks", snickered Malfoy. "Now then, I'd like to say a few words. First, Professor Slughorn will be staying as his post as Potions Master. And second, if there has been any permanent damage from that...night. Please do not fail to get help and support", said Dumbledore.

Hermione looked up slightly. "Now off to bed all of you", he said finally. The Gryffindors walked up the Grand staircase and to the Common room.

Ron went to sort through his cards while Neville went upstairs early with Dean and Seamus. Hermione walked in.

Ginny walked passed her and shoved her slightly. Hermione sighed looking away but then she blinked noticing a burned book on the floor.

She picked it up and saw it was Hogwarts A History, burned. She screamed, startling everyone. "What's wrong?!", asked Ron.

"I burned this didn't I?!", cried Hermione. "Yep", replied Ron. Hermione sighed and sank into an armchair.

"Ok mate, let's see your collection", said Ron. Harry showed him his Wizard cards. "I'll trade you this one, of the first landlady of the Leaky Cauldron for your Bertie Bott card", said Ron.

"Are you mental? This is limited edition!", said Harry.

The following morning they went to Slughorn's class. "Now then, today we shall be brewing a very tricky potion, very tricky indeed. We shall brew Draught of Peace", said Slughorn.

"Oh bloody hell", muttered Ron. "You know it?", asked Harry. "Fred and George told me it was impossible to get a good grade for", replied Ron.

"Now then whoever can brew a successful brew of Draught of Peace will earn a prize. That prize will be one tiny vile of Liquid luck", said Slughorn.

They all began brewing it, Seamus's blew up, Ron's turned white, Neville's cauldron had a burned hole and Hermione's was very smokey.

Harry's on the other hand was coming out well. "How are you doing that?", demanded Hermione. "Crush it, don't cut it", replied Harry.

"No, the instructions say to cut", snapped Hermione. "Oh really?", asked Harry. Hermione sighed and went back to brewing.

Soon they all finished, Harry being rewarded with Liquid luck. Once the class ended, Harry, Ron and Ginny went to the Qudditch pitch to train.

Hermione stormed off toward Hagrid's. During training, Ron was trying to defend the hoop. Ginny threw the quaffle at Ron.

Ron hit it but then he slipped falling off his broom, and weirdly enough his broom remained hanging on the hoop.

"Can someone get my broom?", asked Ron getting up. "Winguardium Leviosa", said Harry. The broom lifted off the hoop, but suddenly the wind blew quite hard and the broom was thrown right into one of the towers.

It broke in half. "Nice going!", said Ginny. "Mate how are we gonna beat Slythrein like this?", said Ron.

"I'll think of something", said Harry. "I figured something like that would happen, the team is rather unorganized", said Cormac. "Shut up Cormac before I shove your broom up your ass", snapped Ron sick of Cormac's comments.

At Hagrid's hut, Hermione knocked on his front door. She heard Fang barking. "Hermione? What a nice surprise, come on in. I made tea", said Hagrid smiling.

Hermione gave a weak smile and walked in. "You all right?", asked Hagrid. "Hagrid did you hear what happened? In the gryffindor common room?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I did, all over the school", replied Hagrid pouring tea. Hermione looked down looking very ashamed.

"Now don't pull that long face. Let me tell you something Hermione, I don't blame a one of you kids. Slughorn had no right to bring drinks into your common room, he tempted ya all", said Hagrid.

"I know but...", cried Hermione trembling. "Hey if a wizard like Sirius black could go bad...wait no, that's not right", said Hagrid making Hermione laugh weakly.

"Sorry about that, that whole thing still has me mixed up", admitted Hagrid. "It's all right", said Hermione.

"So how's life been after that night?", asked Hagrid. Hermione's smile faded. "Hagrid...I got a problem. Can you promise me not to tell the staff?", asked Hermione.

"Well that all depends on what it is", said Hagrid. Hermione breathed deeply and hesitated. "Hagrid...I...I'm pregnant", said Hermione.

Hagrid dropped his cup of tea to the floor with a smash. Fang stood up barking at the sudden noise. "Be quiet you dopy dog!", yelled Hagrid.

"Are you sure Hermione?!", asked Hagrid worried. "Positive", replied Hermione. "Harry's...the father. Ever since I told him...all he does in ignore me", said Hermione.

Hagrid looked at her, intently listening. "I...I understand. He's 16, and he has to face Vold-", began Hermione but Hagrid flinched at the name.

"Has to face You-Know-Who...he doesn't need this right now", said Hermione. There was a pause when suddenly Hagrid bellowed "Doesn't need this!? That's a load of bollics! You're 16 too Hermione! I don't see you complaining! Now even though it was Slughorn who tempted you kids, Harry has to be responsible for his actions!.".

"I don't believe it, I couldn't be more disappointed in him! IGNORING YOU?! Oh I'll have a talk with him!", said Hagrid angrily.

Hermione nodded trembling. Hagrid sighed and he placed a comforting, giant hand, on Hermione's small shoulder.

"You just relax Hermione, I'll talk to Harry. Now, I want you to only go to classes you NEED to go to and have a nice dinner and go to the dormitory and rest", said Hagrid.

"Ok..thank you Hagrid", said Hermione wiping the tears from her eyes. Soon she did as Hagrid told her and went to the last two remaining classes of the day which were Charms and Ancient Runes.

She went to Charms with Harry and Ron, while she was in Ancient Runes they went to Defense Against the dark arts.

They soon went to thew Great Hall for dinner, Hermione was eating fried chicken, mash potatoes, an apple and pumpkin juice.

She couldn't believe how much hungry she had got since she got pregnant. It was a peaceful dinner until Ron began playing with a new joke shop item he got from Fred and George's shop.

It was a book, it seemed normal. Fred and George hadn't told him what the joke part was. Ron shrugged and opened it.

He was suddenly squirted with water, like a hose. Harry, Neville and other students busted out laughing.

"What the bloody hell?!", yelled Ron his face and hair soaked. Neville even fell out of his seat laughing.

"That's just like Fred and George", laughed Harry. By later at night, Hermione was the first to go to bed.

"What's with her?", asked Lavender. "She's knocked up", replied Ginny rudely. "Ginny shut up", said Harry suddenly.

Ginny glared at him, she was about to storm off when she accidently hit her knee against the table. "Ow!", she yelled.

Ron had to laugh. Harry then saw Hedwig fly in with a letter from Hagrid.


	3. Lavender's Breakdown!

**Author's Note: This will be mainly romance/humor, but its time like these I wish you could choose three categories since it will have drama as well. Also this is not related to "Why did I have to lose you". Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

Harry blinked and opened the letter. It was short but to the point. Harry read it.

"Harry, I want you to march straight down to my hut now. I don't care if it's dark put your cloak on. We need to discuss something right away. Hagrid".

They letter made Harry on edge. Normally the opening sentence in all of Hagrid's letters was "Dear Harry, come have a cup of tea". And even more strange, Hagrid was telling him to come out on the grounds at night.

That was not like him at all. He recalled their third year when Sirius was first believed to be a murderer after Harry. When Hagrid found out Harry was out on the grounds Hagrid flipped out.

Harry went to the dormitory and grabbed his Invisibility cloak and put it on leaving the common room. Security was tight this year.

He walked down the grand staircase and heard some portraits gossiping. "Can you believe what happened in the Gryffindor Common room?", asked an older man in one portrait.

"Oh I know, it's such a disgrace to this school. The Fat Lady must be so embarrassed since it happened behind her portrait", said the other portrait who had three gossiping hags.

Harry sighed and hurried down and into the Entrance hall, he stopped seeing three prefects. Harry snuck over but then accidently knocked a broom over that sat by the broom cupboard.

"Who's there?!", yelled the one prefect. Harry had to think fast, he then quickly pulled out his wand. He mouthed the incantation and a spell hit towards the grand staircase making a noise.

"They're on the staircase!", yelled the prefect, they ran over giving Harry the clearing to walk through the doors.

As he did, a first year student had just walked out of the Great Hall from staying late for more dessert. He was a Huffelpuff and saw the doors open by themselves and close.

"This castle really scares me", he said, he quickly ran up the stairs.

Harry walked through the damp grass as it had rained during dinner. He saw Hagrid's hut was lit up. Harry walked up and knocked on the front door.

Fang began barking while Hagrid's heavy footsteps came, he swung the door open seeing Harry had taken the cloak off.

"There you are, in", said Hagrid. Harry walked in very confused. "Hagrid...", started Harry. Hagrid was muttering to himself as he put teacups away.

"Now then, we need to talk", said Hagrid. He sounded angry. "About what?", asked Harry. "About what he asks. So much for the Chosen One. Hermione was by to see me!", said Hagrid angrily.

"Hermione was?", asked Harry then he realized.

"Yeah, poor thing. Never saw her so upset. Now she's got one hell of a job. A much bigger job than studying", said Hagrid.

Harry was quiet. "Don't sit there like you got no tongue!", yelled Hagrid. "Leaving her alone to have a baby for herself!", roared Hagrid angrily.

He began pacing, and that was rather loud, his heavy footsteps booming on the floor. "Now I know Slughorn tempted you, but you should have had responsibility for your actions! I thought you were more mature than that!", yelled Hagrid.

Harry looked down, the more Hagrid said, the more he realized he was right. "Hagrid I...I'm sorry. You're right. I want to take care of her but...I was just...", said Harry.

Hagrid sighed calming down a bit. "Scared? Well I get that you're only 16 but so is Hermione, she's brave enough to have the baby", said Hagrid.

"Harry I need to ask you this, do you love her?", asked Hagrid. Harry blushed. In all true honesty, even though he was going out with Ginny before, he liked Hermione more.

But he figured she was with Ron. "I do..more than anything", replied Harry.

"Then get out of here and go find her", said Hagrid. Harry nodded, before he left he looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid...if we're going to be raising a child...it's not easy", said Harry.

"No different from having a pet to me", said Hagrid, Harry wasn't shocked Hagrid said that. He treated all his pets like kids.

Even his dangerous ones like Fluffy the three headed dog who lived in the Forbidden forest. Harry nodded, he left and returned to the common room.

As he walked through the portrait hole, he saw Hermione was in the common room on the couch. She looked tired.

Harry sighed, he walked over. "Harry?", she asked weakly. Harry stood there looking at her. "You have any names yet?", asked Harry then.

Hermione's eyes lit up, she got up and wrapped her arms around Harry tightly crying of relief. "Oh Harry!", she cried.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry...I was just...I didn't know what to do. But Hagrid knocked some sense into me", said Harry.

"And I'm not doing this because I need to because I'm the father, it's because I love you", said Harry. Hermione blushed and smiled, she then kissed him. Harry kissed back, the taste of pumpkin pie was intense but sweet.

By the following day, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape teaching. Hermione was only 3 weeks, nearly a month pregnant so no one noticed.

Harry and Hermione sat by each other, Harry not wanting to leave her side at all. They even held hands to class.

Lavender was sitting next to Ron. Harry gave Ron a look of sympathy. Snape was teaching about the Unforgivable curses.

"Won-Won, why have you been avoiding me?", whispered Lavender. Ron ignored her taking notes about the Imperio curse.

"Won-Won", pressed Lavender. "Why? Obviously because we broke up that night when we were drunk", replied Ron, he seemed bloody thrilled to be rid of her.

Harry couldn't blame him, all she did was snog him. Of course Harry and Hermione didn't mind snogging but showed their feelings other ways.

"We were drunk! I didn't mean that, I was just drunk, you know", said Lavender. "Lavender look...it's over", said Ron.

"How dare you!", yelled Lavender suddenly, now everyone was starring. Suddenly Lavender stood up knocking her chair over.

"I KNEW IT!", she bellowed. "After everything's I've done for you Won-Won! And all this time you like someone else! And I KNOW who it is!", yelled Lavender angrily.

Snape stood there in both annoyance and amusement. Harry already knew what he was thinking. Snape watched it for amusement but would give Lavender and possibly Ron detention when this sideshow ended.

"I know! It's HER isn't it?!", yelled Lavender pointing at Hermione. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

Ron looked at Lavender like she was mad. "No it's not!", said Ron getting annoyed with her emotional outburst.

"THEN WHO!?", she yelled. Ron suddenly turned scarlet red and he muttered a name. "SPEAK CLEARLY!", yelled Lavender so suddenly it made Ron jump.

"Luna Lovegood all right?!", yelled Ron. The whole class gasped except for Hermione who seemed to already notice.

"You like Loony Lovegood?!", yelled Lavender. She suddenly in a fit of rage knocked all the potions bottles over causing them to smash on the stone floor. "ENOUGH!", yelled Snape.

"Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley, DETENTION! I'll have Mr. Filch pick you up right now, and 40 points from Gryffindor!", yelled Snape.

"Why me!? I didn't do anything!", yelled Ron. "Perhaps because you can't properly end these issues by yourself, _Won-Won_", snarled Snape now making fun of him.

Ron stood up angry. Filch took Ron and Lavender to detention. "Good lord", chuckled Seamus. "Lavender couldn't have made herself look badder", giggled Hermione.

"Quiet", snarled Snape slowly. They went back to their work.

Soon they went to lunch in the Great Hall. Hermione quickly filled her plate with fried chicken, french fries, salad, some fruit and pumpkin juice, she also grabbed some dessert, a donut and some pudding.

Harry smiled knowing she was really hungry, he got his own food and then he noticed some muffins. "Hermione", he whispered.

"Hm?", she asked. Harry snuck some in Hermione's bag. "Harry, what if we get caught?!", cried Hermione. "Don't worry, you need some type of snack during class", said Harry.

Hermione nodded. They then saw Ron walk in, he sat down by Harry. "How was detention?", asked Hermione.

"Horrible", replied Ron as he got food. "Where's Lavender?", asked Harry noticed she didn't come in the Great hall.

"Who cares...so anyway how are things?", asked Ron needing to get Snape and Lavender out of his head.

Harry and Hermione hesitated they hadn't told Ron the news. "Bloody hell Hermione", said Ron noticing she was eating more than normal.

"You finally learned how to eat properly", he said. Hermione glared at him darkly. "Ron listen...", said Harry.

"What?", he asked. "Hermione's pregnant", whispered Harry. "WHAT?!", yelled Ron, he knocked his goblet of pumpkin juice over, everyone starred.

"Shhh!", yelled Hermione. Ron fell quiet and they waited for the students to stop starring, finally they did.

"When?", he whispered. "That night we were all drunk", replied Harry. "Bloody hell mate, do the teachers know?", asked Ron.

"We're still working on that...Hermione wants to stay here but have the baby as well", replied Harry. "I won't tell anyone", promised Ron.

"Thank you", said Hermione. Suddenly, they all heard loud screaming and crying, Moaning Myrtle flew in the Great hall, for the first time, and was wailing in distress.

The staff rushed to her bathroom, followed by students to see sinks flooding and, Lavender was on the floor, awake and she had attempted to cut herself.

Mcgonagall quickly had her sent to St. Mungos. "SUICIDE IN MY BATHROOM!", wailed Myrtle.

"Bloody hell", said Ron.


	4. We're having WHAT!

**Author's Note: This is gonna have more drama than I expected, so I'll be changing the categories to Romance/Friendship since friendship can have both drama and humor. **

The entire school continued to talk about Lavender's emotional breakdown. The gossip exploded more when they found out the reason she cut herself.

Merely because she was mad at Ron. Due to this insane nonsense her parents are keeping her in St. Mungos.

It had been a few months since the unexpected incident, as strange as it was, Harry could not think of it. Hermione was 5 months pregnant, and it was becoming hard to keep hiding it.

At the same time, Harry was the only one who knew why Dumbledore didn't sack Slughorn, because he needed a very important memory of Slughorn's.

It was winter, the muddy grounds covered over a blanket of soft snow, it was bitter cold outside. Hermione was resting in the common room.

Harry came down and saw Hermione. He walked over to her worried. "Hey", said Hermione weakly, she was still in her light blue pajamas, her stomach swollen.

Harry sat by her worried and rubbed her stomach very gently. "We can't keep hiding this from the professors", said Harry worriedly.

He continued stroking Hermione's belly gently as he spoke. "I know Harry...I just...", said Hermione, she wanted to stay at school, but she was going to have a baby.

But there was something that began to bother Hermione, she looked down at her stomach again. "Harry...I'm five months but I look nine", said Hermione.

"Mione, you look fine", said Harry not getting it at first. "No Harry I mean...", began Hermione. She went to get up but winced. Harry helped her.

Hermione went over to a mirror and looked at her large belly. "Harry...I think there's more than one", said Hermione.

"What?!", asked Harry. Hermione felt her stomach, she felt a lot of kicking. "Hermione, we need to tell the staff. We can't hide it anymore", said Harry.

Hermione nodded, her hands resting on her swollen stomach, she got dressed in her robes, which she could barely fit into anymore, and they went down the grand staircase.

They suddenly saw Ron who was ranting. "Ron?", asked Harry as he wrapped an arm around Hermione. "You're never gonna believe this!", said Ron, handing Harry a letter.

It was from Hagrid, stating his pet giant Spider Aragog might die soon and he wanted them to attend the...

"Funeral!", yelled Ron. "Who has a funeral for spiders?!", ranted Ron. "Now I could see if it was Fang, but a spider?!", ranted Ron.

Hermione was rather quiet. They walked to the Entrance Hall. "Ron, we'll meet you later", said Harry. "Sure mate", said Ron hungry.

He went into the Great Hall. "How are we going to tell Professor Dumbledore?", asked Hermione. "Tell me what?", came Dumbledore's voice, he was standing right behind them.

"Professor!", cried Hermione startled. "It seems obvious to me what's going on Miss. Granger, I suggest you take off all class today and rest in the hospital wing", said Dumbledore.

"Are you saying I can stay here?", asked Hermione. "Why of course, Harry will you come with me?", said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, he let go of Hermione's hand and followed Dumbledore. Hermione sighed in relief and went to the hospital wing.

Hermione entered the hospital wing and to her horror, Ginny was there for a broken ankle. Hermione avoided Ginny's eye and went to Madam Pomfrey, who was already informed by Dumbledore.

"Hello dearie, I was expecting you. Please lay down while I check you over", said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione nodded and lay down on the hospital bed. "How far along are you?", asked Madam Pomfrey. "Five months", replied Hermione weakly.

"Only five...you look nine", said Madam Pomfrey worriedly. She felt Hermione's stomach gently. Hermione breathed a bit, she knew Ginny would know now.

"Oh dear...", said Madam Pomfrey suddenly. "What is it?", asked Hermione. "For starters, you have a high fever", said Madam pomfrey, from the heavy robes Hermione was wearing.

Hermione hadn't noticed until now she did feel sick. "As far as...Hermione there's more than one", said Madam Pomfrey.

On the other side of the castle, Dumbledore and Harry finished their private lesson. Dumbledore told Harry he had to now try and get that memory from Slughorn.

Harry was just about to go to the hospital wing when suddenly Ron and Katie ran over, both dressed in Qudditch robes.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" shouted Katie. Harry starred at them blankly. "We have the match against Ravenclaw today!", said Ron.

"Oh...OH!", Harry had completely forgot. He followed them to the Qudditch pitch. "They had to delay the match to start, we nearly had to use Neville for seeker", said Ron.

Harry had a horrible vision in his head of Neville trying to play seeker and missing the snitch. They got ready for the match.

The stadium was roaring with cheering and people anxious for it to finally start. Finally, Harry and his team flew out facing Ravenclaw.

Ron held his position as Keeper and defended the hoops, while the chasers carried and threw the Quffale.

Harry flew after the snitch, racing Cho. Harry flew higher up as the snitch climbed up the air.

Hermione went downstairs and she was looking around for Harry. She panted and rushed outside and heard the loudness from the Qudditch pitch.

"How could I forget?", cried Hermione she went there. Harry flew down, Cho on his trail. Hermione watched she felt anxious for the match to end.

Harry then caught it rather fast. The match ended with Gryffindor winning, he went to the entrance hall and saw Hermione.

"Hermione", started Harry but Hermione threw her arms around him sobbing. "Hey, hey, what's wrong Mione?", asked Harry worriedly, he rubbed her back soothing her.

They sat on the Marble staircase. "Harry...Oh Harry...we're having...triplets", cried Hermione, she was scared.

Harry suddenly fainted. "Harry!", cried Hermione, she shook him awake. Harry opened his eyes and starred at her.

"We're having WHAT?!", he said. Hermione flinched shaking. "Hermione...triplets...three, we can't do that! We won't be able to handle it!", said Harry.

He seemed angry but was just worried, Hermione took it the wrong way. She stood up. "Harry, I'm just as scared as you are!", she snapped and stormed up the stairs.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the really short chapter. The only ideas I have is for the last chapter, so I really might need time before I write the next. **


	5. True Love and False Love

Harry rushed up the grand staircase, he felt terrible. Poor Hermione thought he was angry when he wasn't, he was just worried. Three children to take care of.

But the part that worried him more than anything was Hermione. Would she be able to give birth to all three? Harry's heart pounded with worry.

He ran into the Gryffindor common room but didn't see Hermione there. He checked the library, but she wasn't there.

Starting to panic, Harry looked outside, he even went to Hagrid's, no sign of her. Finally he saw Neville. "Neville have you seen Hermione?!", asked Harry worriedly.

"I think I saw her going to the Astronomy Tower", replied Neville. "Thanks", said Harry, he rushed up. As he climbed the steps to the tower, sure enough he saw Hermione.

She was sitting down hugging herself, the wind breezing through her bushy hair. The Astronomy tower was always very open.

"Hermione...", said Harry worriedly. He went over. Hermione looked up at him tearfully. "Oh Mione, I'm not angry", said Harry.

He sat by her. "I'm sorry sweetie I just...am scared for you", said Harry. "I'm scared Harry!", cried Hermione, she suddenly cried in his arms.

"I...want to keep them. It's not their fault...but I..I'm scared", cried Hermione. She was clearly on edge about the birth.

"I know honey, that's why I lost it", soothed Harry. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her swollen tummy. "Listen to me sweetie, I won't leave you alone, I promise. I'm going to be there with you through it all", promised Harry.

Hermione nodded as she slowly calmed down, her hand on her stomach. "Mione...this will be an off question but why did you come here?", asked Harry.

"Help me up?", she asked before she answered. Harry nodded, he helped his pregnant girlfriend up. Hermione looked out the glassless window of the tower, seeing the mountains and black lake.

It was sunset, the sun looked beautiful, making her hair shine. "Harry, wrap your arms around me", said Hermione.

Harry blushed, he walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her stomach and now he understood.

This place couldn't be any more romantic and beautiful at sunset. Harry held her as her bushy brown hair breezed through the wind.

Harry then kissed her neck very softly. Hermione closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin. She then turned to face him, she then kissed her passionately.

The wind breezed a bit harder, it was the most romantic moment in both their lives. Soon the two returned to the common room.

Two months passed by, Hermione was seven months pregnant. It was late morning on a Sunday. Harry was sitting on the common room couch,Hermione was resting her head in his lap.

Harry stroked her hair gently. Hermione was extra tired today. She had gotten big all in her stomach, Carrying three wasn't easy.

"Harry, what about Qudditch practice?", asked Hermione softly. "You're more important Mione", said Harry.

Hermione smiled weakly. Harry stroked her swollen stomach gently. "Harry...that feels nice", admitted Hermione.

Harry knew she was in pain a lot. "I thought of names", smiled Hermione. Harry listened. "I'm having two girls and a boy. For the girls, Rose and Lily", said Hermione.

Harry smiled. "The boy...his name will be Sirius. Sirius James Potter", smiled Hermione. Harry felt his heart touched.

"_Hermione...!", _he said shocked. Hermione smiled. Harry hugged her. All those years before Harry thought Hermione and Ron didn't truly understand how he felt when Sirius, his godfather was killed.

But he was wrong. Harry held Hermione in his arms. She rested back in his lap. "You rest baby", soothed Harry stroking her hair.

Hermione closed her eyes falling asleep, the babies kicking gently. Harry smiled. He began to think of himself. He had a crazy urge to thank Slughorn for getting them all drunk that night.

Harry had always liked Hermione, but he never had the courage to tell her, plus he thought she was with Ron.

Yet at the same time he wished their first time together could have been more romantic and they weren't drunk.

Harry stroked her belly and kept thinking. After their sixth year they would get their own home, in Godric's Hollow where his parents lived.

Harry smiled thinking of them as a family there. Hermione twitched a little in her sleep, her hand clutched her stomach a bit, one of the babies kicking hard.

Harry stroked Hermione's belly soothing her. Hermione suddenly winced a little. "Mione? Are you in pain?", asked Harry worriedly.

Hermione sat up out of his lap and she suddenly cried out in pain a little. "Oh my god, is it the baby?!", said Harry panicking he was about to run out to get Madam Pomfrey but Hermione said "No Harry! I'm just having practice pains", panted Hermione.

"Mione, are you sure?! What if it's labor?", asked Harry fearfully. "Harry, for heaven's sake I'm 7 months not 9", breathed Hermione.

"But what if its early?", asked Harry seriously panicking. Hermione breathed as the pain faded. "Good lord Harry calm down", said Hermione.

"I can't help but worry Mione, you're not carrying one, or even two, but three", said Harry worriedly. "I know...practically a litter", sighed Hermione.

"Maybe its some forever damage when I drank polyjuice potion and became half cat", said Hermione. Harry had to chuckle.

He rubbed her belly gently. Soon Harry and Hermione walked up to the boy's dormitory, Hermione's been sleeping with Harry since she got pregnant.

As Hermione got into bed, very tired Harry noticed Ron sitting in front of a window starring looking rather goofy.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The moon", said Ron. "Divine...", said Harry sarcastically comparing the moon to Hermione.

"I see you had a late night snack", said Harry seeing an empty box of chocolates. "It was on your bed, the box. I thought I'd try one", said Ron.

"Or 20", chuckled Harry. "I can't stop thinking about her Harry", said Ron. "Well I thought she annoyed you", said Harry confused.

"She could never annoy me! I think I love her", said Ron as he cornered Harry practically on the bed. "Well...brilliant", said Harry disturbed.

"Do you think she knows I exist?", asked Ron. "Well...obviously. She broke up with you months ago", said Harry thinking of Lavender.

"Broke up? Who are you talking about?", asked Ron. Harry blinked, Hermione even was now listening. "Who are you talking about?", asked Harry.

"Romilda Vane", replied Ron dreamily, and in a tone like it was obvious. "Ok very funny", said Harry getting up.

Ron grabbed the empty box of chocolates and threw it at Harry. "Ow! What was that for?!", yelled Harry. "It's no joke! I'm in love with her!", said Ron.

"All right! Fine, you're in love with her, have you ever actually met her?!", asked Harry. "No...could you introduce me?", asked Ron, he then moved back over to the window dreamily.

Hermione picked up the box. "Well this explains it all", said Hermione. The box of chocolates had a love card from Romilda Vane, those chocolate were filled with love potion.

"Brilliant, I'll take him to Slughorn's", said Harry. Hermione nodded staying in bed tired.

Harry led Ron to the seventh floor to Slughorn's office.


	6. Jealousy and Worries

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay guys! When your writing two at once sometimes there one that gets updated faster, in this case Bittersweet. Also thanks for all the reviews so far!**

Harry was walking to a certain area of the castle, where as of recent he visited weekly. Years ago stepping foot in Dumbledore's office was a rare honor for a student who Dumbledore loved but a terrifying experience for those who were in trouble.

Fortunately for Harry it was a not so rare anymore honor. However he truly did not like leaving Hermione alone.

She was nine months pregnant with triplets and she was very weak. She couldn't leave the common room, so Mcgonagall would bring meals up for her.

Harry began to skip most classes and Dumbledore gave him a slip with a new temporary smaller schedule. It would last until after Hermione had the babies and a few months after.

He only had to attend three classes. Charms, Potions and Care for Magical Creatures. He had to attend Charms and Potions for his N.E. .

The third Dumbledore let him choose. Harry knew Hagrid wanted updates on Hermione, so he chose that one plus he fancied seeing Buckbeak.

Harry walked in the office, greeted by enchanting red Phoenix that sat in Dumbledore's office. Harry smiled at Fawkes and then saw Dumbledore.

"Harry, how are you?", asked Dumbledore. "I'm fine sir", replied Harry. "You look uneasy. Forgive me. I know it's hard for you to be away from Miss. Granger", said Dumbledore.

Harry didn't say anything. "I'm worried about her Professor, and scared", admitted Harry. "Harry, the last thing I want to do is keep you absent a moment longer from her. Unfortunately, it is crucial you collect Slughorn's memory by tonight", said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. Today was the final Qudditch match against Huffelpuff plus he wanted to spend his evening with Hermione.

"Harry, I know. Right now you're in love, you have children that will need taking care of. You see, when a man has a family they forget all their problems", said Dumbledore.

"In fact they abandon their other duties. Even if its defeating Voldemort. To them, only the one they love matters", said Dumbledore.

"Your father made the same mistake", added Dumbledore. Harry looked at him. "James completely forgot about Voldemort when Lily was expecting you. Sometimes I think because he wasn't thinking clearly enough, he placed his trust in Peter", said Dumbledore.

"Sir?", asked Harry. "Harry, what I'm trying to say is. I know you want to be with her. But without that memory we're blind. We'll have no way to destroy Voldemort. If we don't, Hermione and your children will be in grave danger", said Dumbledore.

Harry felt his heart sink when he finally understood. He nodded. "Go to your Qudditch match, spend time with Hermione, and then go to Slughorn", said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir", he said.

Soon Harry returned to the common room seeing Hermione. She was laying on her back propped on red soft pillows on the couch, the fire lit.

She was wearing a white nightgown and was also under a red blanket. Her belly had grown very large, she couldn't even stand up without help.

Of course her face and the rest remained thin. Her hair was down, bushy like always. But what worried Harry, was her pale face and the circles under her eyes.

She was exhausted. "Mione, how are you feeling?", asked Harry softly. "I'm ok, just tired", replied Hermione weakly.

Harry rubbed her belly gently, her own hands on it. Hermione suddenly breathed a bit heavy. "You ok?", asked Harry.

"A bit nervous", admitted Hermione. "I know baby. Listen to me...I promise I'll be here when its time", said Harry.

Hermione nodded, she moved a bit to get more comfortable and groaned in pain. "Easy Mione", soothed Harry helping her.

"Oh god my back hurts", whimpered Hermione. "Mione sit up for a sec", said Harry, he helped her sit up.

Harry began rubbing her back gently. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Harry, that feels nice", she said breathing softly.

"You relax love", smiled Harry as he rubbed her aching back. Hermione's soft breathing became a little more heavy.

"Sweetie?", asked Harry worriedly. "Just some practice contractions", replied Hermione. Harry continued to rub her back to help her as she breathed deeply in and out.

"That's it Mione, breathe in...and out, in..and out, nice and slow. Deep breaths", soothed Harry. Hermione breathed slowly and deeply.

"That's my girl", smiled Harry. He then noticed it was almost time for the Match to start. "You go on Harry, I'll be ok", said Hermione.

"Are you sure?", asked Harry worriedly. "Yes", said Hermione. "Don't worry, they're not ready to come out yet", said Hermione.

Harry nodded he kissed Hermione softly and rubbed her belly and left.

The Qudditch Match began shortly, one side wizards dressed in red robes flew out while the other side, wizards in yellow robes flew out.

"Welcome to the Final Match of the season! Gryffindor VS Huffelpuff!", said speaker. Harry and the Huffelpuff seeker chased the snitch.

Ginny was not in the match, still complaining of her broken ankle. The chasers were Dean, Katie Bell and Angelina.

The keeper, obviously Ron plus two beaters. "That Katie Bell is putting on a great perfomance! 10 points to Gryffindor!", said the male student on the speaker as Katie threw the Quaffle in the hoop.

"What are ya doing?!", yelled the Huffelpuff chaser to the Keeper. Dean passed the Quaffle back and fourth to Angelina who then passed it to Katie again, who once again got it in the hoop.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!", said the speaker. As the match continued, Gryffindor had 40 points total and Huffelpuff had 30.

Katie Bell then was able to get the quaffle out of the Huffelpuff chaser's hand and passed it to Dean who got it in the hoop.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor! That Katie Bell is on a role, and did I mention how hot she looks?", asked the speaker.

Mcgonagall threw him a death glare. Suddenly a bludger hit one of the Huffelpuff chasers. "Quite the painful experience for them!", said the speaker.

While everyone, player or audience member were at the Quidditch Stadium, Hermione rested peacefully in the common room.

Suddenly the Portrait door flew open and Ginny walked in, walking perfectly fine. "Ginny?", asked Hermione weakly.

"Oh look who it is, Miss. Delicate Condition", sneered Ginny. Hermione starred at her. She sighed much too weak to argue and stayed quiet.

Ginny walked passed her. "You act like that drunken night never happened!", yelled Ginny. "Ginny please", said Hermione.

"Harry was my boyfriend, you hear! Mine!", yelled Ginny angrily. "Ginny, you're being a hypocrite", snapped Hermione suddenly.

"You made out with Neville that night!", yelled Hermione. Ginny crossed her arms. "We only made out, you two had sex. And you Hermione, bookworm Hermione! Acting like a slut!", yelled Ginny.

That cut deep, Hermione already was ashamed she drank that night but she was not ashamed she fell in love with Harry.

"Ginny...please", said Hermione. "Please what? You WON"T steal him from me!", yelled Ginny. Hermione looked at her.

"Ginny, it's what Harry decided", said Hermione. "HA! That's where your wrong! Harry didn't decide shit, he's forced to be with you because your carrying his kids. Its a pity thing", said Ginny.

That did it, Hermione felt her blood boiling. "Ginny, you know what! You won't EVER know Harry's story like I do! In your eyes he's "The Boy who lived" or "The Chosen One". I see him as he really is!", yelled Hermione.

"You're just some fangirl", yelled Hermione. That did it, Ginny pulled out her wand pointing it at Hermione when suddenly Ron grabbed her, the match had ended Gryffindor winning.

"GINNY! Are you mad?!", yelled Ron. "Hermione! Are you hurt?", asked Harry worriedly. "No...I'm fine", replied Hermione weakly.

Ron took Ginny out of there. Harry got on the couch and cuddled Hermione in his lap. "Harry...", said Hermione.

"Yes love?", asked Harry. "Harry you...love me right? Your not with me just because I'm having your children?", asked Hermione.

"Ginny said that, didn't she?", asked Harry. Hermione nodded. "Mione look at me", said Harry. Hermione looked up at him, her head in his lap.

"Anything that came out of Ginny's mouth was bull. None of that is true, she's just jealous. Hermione, I LOVE you more than anything", said Harry, he stroked her hair and belly.

"Harry...if you do love me...how come we didn't get together before we were drunk?", asked Hermione. "I thought you liked Ron Mione", admitted Harry.

"Oh heck no, I only acted that way because Lavender annoyed me so much", explained Hermione. Harry smiled relieved and kissed her softly and then kissed her belly.

Hermione blushed giggling. Harry stayed with her until after dark when he finally was able to retrieve Slughorn's memory.

He took it up to Dumbledore's office and they now understood about horcruxes. "Harry, once again. I must ask too much of you. I found a third horcruxe but I need your help", said Dumbledore.


	7. Golden Trio

**Author's Note: FINAL chapter, sorry if its only seven chapters. Although The Choice was 30 chapters, for most part my H/Hr fanfic vary from 7 to 12 chapters. Enjoy! Also keep a lookout for a new upcoming fanfic, H/HR called The Otter and the Stag, set in their third year. **

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room resting, she was waiting anxiously. Harry and Dumbledore left to find the third horcruxe.

It was dark out, they left at sunset. Hermione sat up weakly, worried. She took a moment and breathed heavy, carrying three was hard.

"Hermione?", asked Ron worriedly seeing her trying to get up. He helped her stand. Hermione went over to the window. "He'll be back", soothed Ron although he was scared himself.

Hermione bit her lip worried, her hand on her large belly. "He's got Dumbledore with him Hermione what safer wizard could they have sent with him?", said Ron.

"Dumbledore isn't as strong as he used to be", said Hermione worriedly. "Oh bloody hell", said Ron suddenly. Hermione blinked and saw Lavender walk through the portrait hole.

"Won-Won", she greeted. She passed him and went to the dormitory. "She's out of St. Mungos?!", said Ron.

"Obviously. The healer said it was just an attention thing. She doesn't have depression, she's just...", said Hermione.

"Put out", replied Ron while Hermione had to stop to breathe. The portrait opened again and Slughorn walked in.

"I just was sent to check on each common room. Orders from Dumbledore to check every common room", said Slughorn awkwardly.

"Oh, good to see you Wallenbee", said Slughorn. "Off to Huffelpuff tower", he said leaving. "Am I the only other one who feels awkward around him?", asked Ron.

Hermione giggled. "Listen, you better get back to the couch and lay down. Harry will kill me if he knows I let you on your feet too long", said Ron.

Hermione nodded, they were about to leave the window when Hermione saw something in the sky. "Ron...look", said Hermione worriedly.

Ron looked and then it formed, a Dark Mark. The two starred at it scared.

At the Astronomy tower, Snape had just arrived. Harry was hiding below but watching. "Severus", said Dumbledore. Bellatrix, Draco and other death eaters were there.

"Please", begged Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!", yelled Snape, the killing curse hit Dumbledore throwing him off the tower.

Harry watched in shock and hatred. Snape ran out with Draco while Bellatrix and other Death Eaters stayed behind to wreck havoc at the castle. Harry chased Snape all the way down to Hagrid's hut. "SNAPE! He trusted you!", yelled Harry angrily.

He pointed his wand at Snape. "STUPIFY!", he yelled, Snape blocked it. "FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!", yelled Harry furious.

"Sectumsempra!", yelled Harry, Snape once again blocked it. "You dare use my own spells against me...yes Potter, I am the half-blood prince", said Snape. He left.

"HARRY!", yelled Ron running down. "Ron! Dumbledore's dead!", said Harry. "The whole school knows! But right now we got a problem, Death eaters are all over the school!", said Ron.

Harry then felt his heart sink. "Where's Hermione?!", yelled Harry fearfully. "In the common room!", replied Ron.

The two boys ran up the hill, passed the Stone Circle, through the Covered bridge and the Clock Courtyard.

They ran into two Death eaters. "STUPIFY!", yelled Harry. "Expeliurmus!", yelled Ron. They ran up the steps in the clock tower.

They ran on the fifth floor passed the Prefects bathroom and out onto the Grand staircase, another Death eater there.

"CRUCIO!", he yelled. "PROTEGO!", yelled Harry. "EXPELIURMUS!", yelled Harry. "Stupify!", yelled Ron.

They ran up the staircase and burst into the Common room. Here they found Hermione, she was on her side on the couch, she was very pale and shaky.

"Hermione!", said Harry fearfully, he rushed over and held Hermione's hand. Ron kept watch at the portrait.

"Harry...", began Hermione but she cried out in pain then. "Mione?", asked Harry fearfully. "Harry...it's time", she cried clutching her stomach.

"Oh god...now?!", said Harry scared. "We can't take her out of the common room, the hospital wing is on the bloody fourth floor! Death eaters are all over the staircase", said Ron urgently.

"I don't want to move her far anyway, she's in too much pain", said Harry. "Do either of you two know anything about delivering a baby?", asked Hermione in pain.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Not really", they both replied. Hermione face-palmed weakly. "Brilliant", she said but then winced having another pain.

"Count yourselves...ow...lucky...ow...that I got muggle things in my...Ow! Ow...bag", whimpered Hermione.

Ron got her bag. "We got to carry her up to a bed", said Harry. Harry very carefully lifted Hermione, while Ron got the bag.

No one else was in the common room or dormitories, they carried her to the boy's dormitory since they couldn't get in the girls.

Harry very gently lay Hermione on his bed like she was fragile glass. He propped her on pillows, stealing Neville',s Dean's and Ron's pillow.

"Hey that's my pillow", said Ron childishly. "Oh Ron, shut up!", yelled Hermione. Harry quickly held Hermione hand noticing she was having a strong contraction, she gritted her teeth in pain closing her eyes tightly.

"Shhhh honey, breathe", soothed Harry, inside he was terrified. Ron was looking through the bag very confused. "Harry, get the bag from him", panted Hermione.

Harry nodded, he pulled out towels, scissors, and some other things. Ron was already pale seeing the muggle objects.

"I'll just...", began Ron. "Oh no you don't!", yelled Hermione. "Ron, I'll need your help", said Harry. Ron nodded getting a hold of himself.

Hermione panted heavily whimpering. Harry held her hand wiping her forehead with a cool washcloth. Ron held her other hand looking scared.

Hermione cried out in pain again crushing Ron and Harry's hands. Hermione suddenly screamed, her water breaking. "Ok one of us got to help her deliver", said Harry.

"Oh hell no!", said Ron he was already about to faint. "Ok fine", said Harry, he was about to but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"I want Harry to hold my hand", whimpered Hermione. Ron looked like he was about to faint. Harry gave him a look as if saying "Keep it together! She needs us! Both of us!".

Ron took a breath and nodding, he saw a lot of blood already and paled. Hermione began pushing crying out in pain.

"That's it Mione, that's it", soothed Harry. Ron saw the top of the baby's head and fainted. "Oh bloody hell Ron", said Harry.

Harry took Ron's place, Hermione clutching the sheets in pain. Blood seriously didn't bother Harry. Ron lay on the floor still passed out.

Hermione screamed in pain pushing with all her might, the first baby was out then. They heard a baby crying, Harry catching his son.

Hermione fell back gasping for air. "Breathe Mione", said Harry, luckily there were three bassinets set up for Harry and Hermione's children, since Harry couldn't get in the girl's dormitories.

Harry got the baby boy, Sirius, cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. The baby's cry woke Ron.

"What happened?", he asked out of it. "Oh bloody hell only one?!", he asked seeing. "Ron, make yourself useful and hold her hand!", said Harry.

Ron nodded staggering over to Hermione, he held her hand and instantly she crushed it. "Ow, ow, ow! Hermione...ow!", yelled Ron but she ignored him in too much pain.

Hermione pushed harder crushing Ron's hand, Harry helping her. "That's it Mione, push!", said Harry. Hermione panted and she screamed as the second baby's head crowned, a burning pain pulsing through her.

"Oh god, oh god!", cried Hermione, she screamed as she pushed, Ron's hand was being held so tightly the knuckles were white.

"Hermione, you're cutting my blood circulation!", yelled Ron in pain. Hermione fell back panting. "You'll live! You're not the one having three babies", panted Hermione.

Before Ron could go on, Hermione pushed again screaming in a lot of pain. More than Ron and Harry realized.

"I got her!", said Harry, the second baby out, crying. Hermione fell back gasping for air, her chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Hang in there Mione, hang in there, just one more", soothed Harry, he cleaned the baby girl. Hermione nodded still catching her breath.

"Yeah, only one more", soothed Ron. "I'd like to see you try this Ron!", snapped Hermione. "Why does she mood swing on me but not you?!", asked Ron.

Harry shrugged, too worried to care at the moment. Hermione breathed for a few minutes, too weak to push again.

Twins were enough, but triplets. Absolute murder. Hermione clutched Ron's hand so tightly, once again his hand was white, the blood circulation being cut off.

Hermione screamed in pain as the third baby's head crowned. "Oh god! I can't do this!", cried Hermione falling back gasping.

"Oh baby yes you can", encouraged Harry. "I'm so tired...no more", cried Hermione. "Mione, you can! You're almost done", soothed Harry.

"Harry, it burns so much!", sobbed Hermione. She finally loosened her grip on Ron's hand, Ron sighing in relief.

Hermione looked so weak and tired. Harry went up to her. "Hermione, look at me", said Harry. Hermione looked at him looking so exhusated.

"Mione, you can do this. You're my strong girl. One more push and it will be all over and we'll be parents", said Harry, he stroked her bushy hair.

Hermione breathed deeply and slowly nodded. "Oh bloody hell not again", muttered Ron. Hermione clutched his hand. "Ok Hermione, one more push", said Harry.

Hermione pushed with all her might screaming, she crushed Ron's hand and two bones broke. "OW!", yelled Ron.

Hermione continued pushing when finally, she fell back gasping for air, the third baby out, another girl.

Hermione instantly passed out exhausted.

By morning, Hermione opened her eyes. She saw she was in the hospital wing. "Harry...?", she asked. "I'm here baby", said Harry he was right by her holding her hand.

Hermione's mind was a blur, she felt her now flatter stomach. "Harry! Where's the babies?!", cried Hermione.

"Sweetie, you had them last night, remember?", asked Harry softly. Hermione was quiet for a moment but it came back to her.

Harry brought two in, Sirius and Rose. "Harry...they're so beautiful", cried Hermione. "Rose looks just like you", smiled Harry.

Ron was getting his hand treated. "Where's Lily?", asked Hermione. Harry's smile faded. He looked away. "Harry, where's Lily?", cried Hermione.

"Hermione...Lily wasn't crying at birth. She...she was stillborn", said Harry. By now both babies were back in their bassinets.

"Oh my god...", cried Hermione, her hand covered her mouth and she began to tremble tears in her eyes.

Harry hugged her tightly but gently. "Shhhhh baby", he soothed. Hermione cried into him softly. By a week later, Hermione was still in the hospital wing.

Ron came in to visit. "How are you?", asked Ron, Harry was there holding Hermione's hand. "I'm ok...you? How's your hand?", she asked worried.

"It's fine", replied Ron. Harry smiled, he cuddled Hermione. Although they lost Lily, they had their two children. There was a war coming, but Harry was ready.


End file.
